


Venus

by Tadashi182



Series: HanaOi Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, HanaOi week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadashi182/pseuds/Tadashi182
Summary: Day 2 of HanaOi Week 2017; VenusTakahiro can't lose Tooru, he just can't.





	

All Takahiro can hear is the screaming coming from Tooru and himself; yelling insult after insult. Takahiro’s head is spinning with the anger he has been holding down for months; his anger towards losing to Karasuno and not getting into Nationals. He doesn’t even know what he’s yelling about anymore or who his harsh words are even meant for, but words just will not stop flying from his mouth. He can’t even hear what those words are, all he knows is they aren’t nice ones. His mind is fuzzy and he doesn’t hear what Tooru is saying either, but for some reason whatever Tooru is saying is making him even more furious. Takahiro does however, hear one thing that leaves his boyfriend’s lips, “If you’re so sick of us then why don’t we end it, right here and now?” Hearing those words causes Takahiro to freeze in his place, arms falling to his sides. In this moment he realizes Tooru has tearing streaming down his beautiful face from his glorious brown and puffy eyes. He takes in the view of Tooru’s chest heaving up and down from his rapid breathing, his gentle hands balled into furious fists, and the look of sheer pain on his face. Suddenly, Takahiro feels his own eyes start to dump tears down his face. He shakily reached a hand out towards Tooru in hopes of being able to touch him and have their current situation vanish. As if Tooru’s touch could wake him from whatever nightmare he was experiencing. Once his arm is fully extended he steps forward to finally touch Tooru. As he makes his last movement Tooru jumps back, keeping a considerable distance between the two. Seeing the person he cares for most jump away from his touch, Takahiro collapses to his knees and lets out a gut wrenching sob. Takahiro fold over into himself and begins to sob uncontrollably, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. He pries his head out of his hands to look up at Tooru and beg. He begs Tooru not to leave him, not to forget about him, not to abandon him, not to forget him. He begs Tooru to give him another chance to love him. He can see Tooru begin to cry harder than he was before and start to lean towards the ground. Tooru gently sits himself on the floor in front of Takahiro and grabs his hands. Takahiro feels himself being pulled forward into Tooru. He suddenly finds himself placed in between Tooru’s legs, being held tightly against his still heaving chest. Takahiro feels light kisses placed on the top of his head and a hand rubbing his back calmly. He looks up at Torru again through sill crying eyes. He forces a truly meaningful “I’m sorry” past his slightly swollen lips and grabs onto Torru as if his life depended on it, pushing his face into Tooru’s neck. Tooru begins to calm his sobbing boyfriend down by saying, “It’s alright ‘Hiro. We’re alright, I didn’t mean it.” Takahiro, slightly calmer now, replies shakily, “Please don’t leave me t-Tooru. I’m so s-sorry. I don’t want you to l-l-leave.” At the end of his sentence Takahiro starts to sob again, afraid of losing his favorite person. Tooru hugs him tighter now, trying to squeeze the pieces back together. Tooru speaks again, sternly to make Takahiro believe him but lightly so he isn’t afraid, “I know you’re sorry ‘Hiro, I’m sorry too. I’m not leaving you. I’m not going anywhere. I know you didn’t mean what you said. I know you’re stressed too. We’re going to work this out okay?” Tooru looked down at Takahiro for his answer, Takahiro just simply nodded and cuddled back into Tooru to calm himself down. Tooru started kissing Takahiro’s head again and continued to run his hand along his back as he felt Takahiro’s breath calm to normal. Once able to speak normally, Takahiro sits up and grabs Tooru’s face telling him, “I’m not sick of you and I’m not sick of us. I don’t ever want to lose you, Tooru. You are worth more than the world to me. I love you, Tooru. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,” and kissed Tooru with every ‘I love you’ he said. Tooru pulled Takahiro even closer into him and said, “I love you too, and you’re never going to lose me,” and kisses the love of his life for the last time of that fight.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to execute 'hate' so I went with this. I hope this isn't too horrible. I'm not good at dealing with angst so I hope this is bearable.


End file.
